Pups Get Supercharged!
Summary A group of bikers named the Ripjaws is causing mayhem in Adventure Bay! And just when the pups are about to rush to the rescue, their vehicles break down for no reason! After some research, Cadpig discovers that the vehicles were sabotaged! But lucky, Devlin and the Superchargers arrive to give the pups some sweet new gear; And some new vehicles!! Trust us, you're gonna love this one!! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest * Cali * Celyn * Tracker * Rio * The Hinako Triplets * Chickaletta * Mayor Goodway * The Ripjaws * Cadpig * Zoe Trent * Martin Trent (First Appearance) * Unikitty Superchargers * Stormblade * Jet Vac * Dive Clops * Gill Grunt * Smash Hit * Terrafin * Thrillapede * Stealth Elf * High Volt * Trigger Happy * Fiesta * Rollerbrawl * Spitfire * Eruptor * Splat * Pop Fizz * Astroblast * Isabelle * Nightfall * Devlin Transcript (Title Card with Devlin and a Skull flame on it) Devlin: Pups get Supercharged! (The episode starts with Chase and Tracker hauling back a Rift Engine) Logan: Well it's about time you got back! Rio: What took ya so long? Chase: (Huffing) We were trying to haul this thing back to the Lookout! Marshall: What is that thing? Tracker: no idea. We found it in the jungle Rubble: Y-You mean t-that spider i-infested jungle?! T-The one that this newspaper talks about?! (He shows Tracker and Chase the newspaper; Which is named the Dilly) Tracker: Rubble, this is a joke newspaper! It makes up dumb stories that aren't true! Rubble: What?! B-But the headline clearly says: Local Jungle infested with Spiders! Suzan: Rubble; you wanna know how that story is fake? The article's picture is of The Spider King from Apollo the Superpup! Rubble: Well, I kinda figured that! Like this article for instance; "Local Bulldog to marry Uni-Kitty" Wait WHAT?! Why that no good razza frazza feline!! I'll murder her for this!! Chase: I thought you liked her because she's so cute? Rubble: Oh right, sorry... Forgot that is a joke.... Oh, and this one for double instant! "Ripjaws escape maximum security prison" I doubt highly advanced criminals would escape a jail! Chase: (He facepaws) For the love of god, Rubble..... This is why you are not loved by fans of the show! (The pups collars then beep) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Logan: Talk about a show stealer... Rio: Let's just go already! (The pups then enter the Lookout, with a certain some-pup missing) Marshall: W-Wait for me!! (Marshall then trips and causes Rubble to collide with Uni-Kitty, accidentally kissing her) Uni-Kitty: Oh you.... Hehehehe.... Rubble: Don't get any ideas! You may be cute, but I won't fall for you that easy! (The elevator then goes up and equips the pups into their gear) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups, we have a major problem! A gang of criminals named the Ripjaws has appeared in Adventure Bay, and is causing even more problems then the Catastrophe Crew! Pups and Kittens: *Gasp* Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Devlin on the Title Card